1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector assembly and an electronic device with the connector assembly, and more specifically, to a connector assembly whose two connected connectors can be separated from each other as being forced and an electronic device with the connector assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a battery of a conventional portable electronic device cannot provide enough electricity for a long time. Therefore, as a user needs to perform a complicated work which spends system resources in a long time, the portable electronic device has to use an external AC power to provide enough electricity to extend the operating time. However, a normal AC power socket is often disposed on a wall or on an extension cord extending to the ground or the desktop near the user, so as to be plugged by the power cable of the portable electronic device. Hence, the power cable occupies some space inevitably, so that the power cable might be pulled by the user or other people easily. Moreover, when the user moves the portable electronic device and forgets to remove the power cable in advance, the power cable is pulled and the plug of the power cable drags a connector on the portable electronic device by a lateral force, such as a shear force, resulting in damaging solder joints of the connector and a circuit board. As the solder joints are damaged, the portable electronic device may not be charged anymore, so that the whole circuit board has to be discarded and to be replaced by a new circuit board. Therefore, it is an important issue to design a connector assembly for protecting the connector.